Keith
Keith is the ex-boyfriend of Lucy Taylor, stepfather of Johnny and Tee Taylor and father of Hope Taylor. He was abusive towards Johnny and Tee, which consequently ended up in his step-children in care. Tracy Beaker Returns Series One Unnamed, after Johnny was forcing Tee to do everyone's chores in By the Book, they tell Tracy that Keith would abuse them for not tidying the house exceptionally - this had an effect on the siblings as they would do chores to "feel normal." Also, on a trip to the beach, Johnny gave Mike a diesel pump to stop the minibus from working. Johnny says that on a previous trip to the beach, he dug Tee in the sand and the tide came in very quickly, meaning Johnny had to dig her out quickly. Their mother was too busy with Keith to help. The Dumping Ground Series 2 In G.I Johnny, Johnny goes to his parents' house to get some consent forms signed - it is revealed that Keith always answered the door when someone was at the family home, and that if you see Lucy, then he is out. This is the first episode that Keith is named - in other episodes, he would be referred to as "mum's boyfriend." In Hope, Lucy sends a letter to Johnny and Tee, saying how she has left Keith and is a better person now. Johnny thought that Keith was behind all of this - and it was most likely that Keith forced Lucy to do things, resulting in the birth of Hope. Series 3 In Dragon Slayer, Johnny spots Keith in the park - when he returns to his mother's flat, she tells him that he has been doing some "controlled visits" to get to know Hope. However, when Johnny visits his mum's flat again, Keith answers the door and learns that his mum is out and when Mrs Taylor arrives, she thinks that Keith and Johnny were having beef with each other - he offers Johnny a cup of tea, but as soon as Lucy and Hope are out of Lucy's vision, Keith warns Johnny to stay away as he doesn't want Johnny to turn Lucy against him again - this gives Johnny a dilemma of whether to leave the army and his Mum and sisters to deal with Keith or he can get his stepfather to back off. The morning that Johnny leaves for the army, he sees a distraught Keith storm off from his mother's flat and finds his mother has a black eye - the reason being for this is that prior to the previous night, Keith refused to leave, Lucy tried to make him and Keith punched her. Keith returns to the flat with flowers presumably for Lucy. Johnny reprimands him for his behaviour towards the family and gets rid of his stepfather for good. This is the first time Keith makes an on-screen appearance. Biography Keith is shown to be two-faced and extremely cunning - as Lucy was oblivious to the fact that Johnny and Tee were being abused. He would abuse Johnny a lot more than Tee. Keith is also very over-reactive as when he got a new jacket, Tee spilt her drink on it and Keith got extremely angry - Johnny had to step in and put Tee in their bedroom. Keith, instead, he took his anger on Johnny, hospitalising him. The neighbour, Mrs Chavda called the ambulance. In The Long Way Home, it is shown on Tee's file that the police got involved, although this is unknown who called them. Both emergency services reported to social services, resulting in Johnny and Tee being taken into care. He is also shown to be a skilled liar, as on Tee's file, it says that although several neighbours claimed the children were being beaten, he deemed it "not a physical threat." Category:Characters